Dozerfleet rating system
The Dozerfleet Rating System for Webcomics is the primary standard for evaluating content and reader-appropriate value of said comics. x It was devised primarily for use with Dozerfleet Comics as a way to regulate content and warn readers of what ages a given piece is or is not intended to be viewed by. It is based loosely on the TV standards of rating, the MPAA's ratings system, and the video game ratings system of the ESRB, as well as the Comic Genesis' ratings system. Most Dozerfleet-produced/written comics will list in their respective infoboxes both their DRS ratings and their Comic Genesis equivalent ratings. Ratings |- | style="background:black;" | | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | This designation, pronounced "6-UP," refers to works that are best read by literate children or else viewed by children ages 6 or older. Some material may be inappropriate or too scary for children under the age of 6. Similar to: |- | style="background:black;" | | style="background:gold;" | Literally anybody who can read can view this content and there is little or no objectionable content. Similar to: |- | style="background:black;" | | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | This rating indicates material that is recommended for teens or else was made with materials that have been deemed inappropriate for anyone under the age of 13. Similar to: |- | style="background:black;" | | style="background:gold;" | This rating indicates material that is recommended for later teens and/or adults, and may contain material inappropriate for anyone under the age of 16. Similar to: |- | style="background:black;" | | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | This rating indicates material that is aimed specifically for adult eyes only, and suggests material that is not likely to be created by Dozerfleet itself due to the Dozerfleet Code of Ethics, though this rating may be used by other web publishers to put a warning on their own content. Similar to: |} Use on this site The templates for the DRS are as follows: To get fancy results, such as borders or color variations, you would add the following code: For example: Will yield: Changing the border color from transparent to black and size to 250% and nothing else will look like this: Adopting the DRS For other independent web comic projects that would like to adopt the Dozerfleet system, the basic wiki source code is as follows: (Age level)(If a number, arrow: (either ↓ or ↑)) You would want to insert this into a template page on your wiki to reap the same benefits. Be sure to include in side a "noinclude" tag various information to visitors of your wiki and editors, so they understand how to use the template and embed it. To implement as resource-dependent HTML/CSS: Follow the tutorial located here. Other tutorials The following tutorials include ways to create widgets for other content rating systems referenced on this page. * Imitation MPAA * Imitation TVCPG * Comic Genesis system Tutorials not included Q''': Why are ESRB ratings and others not included? '''A: It is nearly impossible for Dozerfleet, with its limited time and resources, to include widgets for creating HTML/CSS and MediaWiki imitations of every content rating system on Earth. That being said, not even every system used in the United States is particularly feasible on this wiki. Unlike the MPAA, which uses a system that can be easily imitated without having to nab trademarked image files (though use of the widget should be within fair use guidelines and with respect to the MPAA's trademarks); the ESRB uses designs that require highly-advanced CSS3 text-transform and text-skew properties that may or may not work in all browsers to even come close to implementing a respectable imitation of their system. The alternative is to use their image files, which is an even stronger trademark liability than simply imitating anyone's style using custom code. Therefore, at the time being, the ESRB's system is simply too impractical, both from a coding and from a legal standpoint, to implement on this wiki. Notable comics on this wiki and their ratings See also * Dozerfleet Comics External links * Comic Ratings standard by Comic Genesis Category: Dozerfleet policies Category: Dozerfleet Comics